1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a load carrier or extender that is attachable to a vehicle and to a standard hitch receiver on the vehicle. This invention also relates to a load carrier or extender that is adjustable so that the location of the load support can be altered relative to the rear of the vehicle or to the hitch receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,092 discloses a drawbar load support or carrier that can extend from a hitch receiver at the rear of a vehicle, such as a pick-up truck. Although referred to as a continuously curved drawbar, this prior art drawbar has a first straight section that appears to extend rearwardly from the hitch receiver to beyond a tail gate. At that point, the straight section joins a curved section that rises above the hitch receiver. An adjustable T-bar is then mounted to an adapter at the rear of the curves section so that the elevation of the load, supported by the drawbar can be varied. The partial curvature of the drawbar is intended to reduce the amount of high load impact that is transferred to the hitch receiver. Although the partial curvature of this drawbar may in some circumstances provide some additional ground clearance, that clearance is either limited or the height adjustment range of the prior art adjustable T-bar is limited. If the T-bar is too long, the drawbar may bottom if the lower vertical portion of the T-bar extends below the elevation of the straight section or the hitch receiver. Any ground clearance of reduction in the deflection of this prior art drawbar is thus significantly reduce if the vertical arm of the adjustable T-bar strikes the ground as the vehicle traverse an inclination or elevation change. The T-bar adapter subassembly also adds components to the drawbar assembly.